marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Legends of Infinity
Marvel: Legends of Infinity is a fighting game created by 50A Studios, a former subsidiary of Netherrealm Studios. Based on the Marvel Comics Universe, the game's platforms include Xbox One, PS4, and PC. It's released on the 18th of August, 2018. This game is rated T for violence, crude language, and use of tobacco. The game is created with Unreal Engine 3. The game is set within Earth-434, editorially known as the Legends of Infinity universe. Plot Synopsis As worlds and worlds began to fall, the heroes of Earth received a warning from their interstellar allies of the return of a cosmic threat. Assembling a multitude of heroes from all over the universe, they must contend with the power the likes the universe has never seen in an eternity. Story Click here to see the fully story. Gameplay Marvel: Legends of Infinity is a fighting game based on a 2.5D environment. Its gameplay mechanics is somewhat similar to Injustice's, borrowing some of its elements such as stage interactions, Clash, and character traits. The power bar now consists of five stages. As the player fills up the bar, characters can use meter burn moves more frequently. To avoid spamming however, different moves that can be meter burned (not every moves can be meter burned) have specific amounts of meter to do so. The five-meter power bar can also be used to win Clashes, with the victor now delivering a small cinematic attack after winning the Clash. In gaining power, the more combos performed by a character the more power he/she will gain. However, the character on the other side will gain some power for himself/herself as well though not as much as the attacker's. When attacks are blocked, the blocker will get gain more power than the attacker. Super Moves can be performed when the bar is full, and with the extended power bar doing so may take longer than expected. Stage interactions are present, with each characters now having their own form of interaction. Stage transitions also return, but with an extension of having more than two stage variations in a round. Character traits have a little bit of change here. When a character's trait is on cooldown, players can exchange two of their meters to activate their trait immediately at the cost of a longer cooldown post-exchange. To do such exchange, players need to wait for a while after post-exchange trait activation. There are a multitude of costumes and characters in-game, all of them unlockable through the attainable in-game currency. As far as microtransactions go, there are no such thing in-game and all players have to grind for the currency known as "SHIELD Tokens". To compensate for that, even in Training Mode players can gain a surprising amount of SHIELD Tokens by just training as long as they can. SHIELD Tokens can also be gained through Taskmaster Missions, where dozens of SHIELD Tokens can be gained by proceeding through each missions and filling the three stars. Filling those stars grant players SHIELD Tokens based on their progression. The harder the missions are, the more tokens they will gain. The Campaign also yields large numbers of tokens as you go through each and every stages there are. Other modes that involve fighting gives off SHIELD Tokens too, but not as much as the Campaign and Taskmaster Missions. "Premier skins", returning as "Special Costumes", can be gained through Taskmaster Missions or a limited time offer in the store. Game Modes *'Campaign': Follow the story of the heroes and villains of the Marvel Universe as they try to find a middle ground in the midst of a cosmic assault. *'Battle Mode': A standard one-on-one mode that allows the player to either fight against a computer-controlled opponent or his/her friend in a hotseat battle. Against the CPU, players can fight in three different difficulty modes that yield more SHIELD Tokens as it gets harder. Against the second player, both players will get the same amount of SHIELD Tokens, getting higher as their performance during battle increases. Note that the hotseat feature is only available for Xbox and PlayStation players. *'Training Mode': Train with the game's playable characters to sharpen your skills. The initially-static opponent can be set in the Pause Menu to be as active as the player wants. The Pause Menu allows the player to set the conditions of the battle and the opponent, as well. *'Onslaught': Face against twenty waves of opponents to prove how good you are. As the waves pass, the bots' difficulty will increase to the point that only the best of players can beat the mode. Players can retry the last stage they failed in or just exit the mode to see how many SHIELD Tokens they gained. If a player managed to get to the 20th wave, there will be a surprise waiting for them in the 21st wave where someone with the mode's name awaits for the player. *'Versus Mode': Compete against players from all around the world to attain the Number One spot on the global leaderboard. Weekly, SHIELD Tokens are given away to all those who participated in the leaderboards, depending on their position. Monthly, DLC characters that have just arrived can be given away for free for those who positioned in 1-50 in the leaderboards before they're available for all to purchase. *'Standoff': Either against other online players or a friend sitting next to you, players can test their mettle within five rounds of duking it out at each other while various stage and character modifiers are thrown in. He/she who wins most rounds will be rewarded handsomely while the loser gets nothing. Do note that this mode is not competitive, and strictly only for fun. The SHIELD Token award isn't too big, either. So don't get too salty over losing to your cousin or a random folk from another continent. *'Taskmaster Missions': An equivalent of STAR Labs Missions, Tony Masters challenges you with 300 different tasks involving many of the game's characters and a wide variety of oddities. Completing all the challenges will unlock Taskmaster for free. Do note that completing this mode is the only way to unlock Taskmaster himself. *'Store': Your all purpose store for purchasing characters and their costumes. Not much to be seen here, but players can also purchase the game's various concept arts for stages, characters, and the Campaign. Everyday, several "special" costumes will be put on offer for the player to buy at a discounted price. Though still considerably expensive, they are. Players can also access the code menu where they enter codes discovered throughout the Campaign to unlock secret characters. *'Siege Perilous': An equivalent to the Living Towers from MKX, players can enter the Siege Perilous to face a multitude of enemies up to the final boss. Similar to Onslaught to a degree, but this mode actually rewards the player with the played character's ending unlike the aforementioned mode. Daily, the Siege Perilous' challenges are changed. Characters The base game contains 30 characters (discounting secret ones) divided between the heroes and villains. Aside from the main roster, there are also other playables that the player can attain. For pre-orderers, Cardiac is an exclusive character they will gain. Although he is attainable after the first DLC launches. There are some secret characters present as well and they can be played as for free by entering specific codes or accomplishing a certain game mode. Secret Characters Others Aside from the playable characters, there are numerous other familiar faces from the Marvel Universe that pops up in the Campaign. For the full list of unplayable characters and such, see the Earth-434 category. Stages DLC stages will be listed in the next section. #Daily Bugle #Hell's Kitchen #Manhattan #Savage Land #Latveria #Mephisto's Realm #SHIELD Helicarrier #HYDRA Base #Wundagore Mountains #X-Mansion #Genosha #Asgard #Avengers Tower #Bagalia #Blue Area of the Moon DLC Content In a semi-monthly basis, free DLC characters and stages are available for all the players of the game. These DLC characters are "free", in the sense that they can be purchased without any kinds of restrictions. Season pass holders only get early access to those characters, similar to the DLC system in Rainbow Six Siege. Stages however, are completely free for all players. Season 1 Characters *Valkyrie *Carnage *Black Panther *Surtur Stages *Muspelheim Season 2 Characters *MODOK *Iron Fist *Toxin *Yondu Stages *K'un L'un *AIM Island Season 3 Characters *Wonder Man *Blackheart *Psylocke *Sin Stages *Svartalheim *Avengers Mansion *Prison 42 Trivia *This game, and to an extension, its universe is based on the Pre-Marvel Cinematic Universe and Marvel NOW! era. Although there are some MCU elements within the game. Category:Video Games Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Earth-434